conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Xynder
Yet another descendant language from Natraden . The grammar has remained fairly intact along with the genders and the phonology has been simplified. Phonology The basic phonology of the language. Every row below is it's own distinct letter excluding double letters and Ê'. Rules *'ts '''is always written as '''c and likewise, tsz with cz. **'ŝ' serves as a way to counteract these rules for syllabic purposes. ***An example would be Goodbye: Dötŝzelieu. If it weren't for the ŝ''' it would be written as '''Döczelieu. This provides the syllabic formation of /dœ.t͡ʃɛ.ljɛw/ were it not for the ŝ''' providing the formation of /dœt.ʃɛ.ljɛw/. *'''eu is said as /ɛw/ at the end of a word *'i' proceeding a consonant and preceeding a vowel makes the sound /j/ **this is the same for u''' and /w/ *Though aspiration does not matter, adding an '''h after a plosive consonant forces the aspiration. *Consonants that can't be pronounced together in a continuous manner often imply that there is an implied schwa /ə̆/ between them **'Nihogn': Japan /nihɒ:gə̆n/ ***The vowel before these letters tends to get lengthened **In some dialects a glottal stop is used: ***/nihɒ:gʔŋ/ Case Marking Case marking is defined with sets of suffixes: Word Order The order has remained fairly the same: #[Reflexive Pronoun) #Subject #Indirect Object #Object #(Auxiliary) Verb #Adverb #Other Information #Participle #Verb/Participle (when auxiliary verb is used) Verb Conjugation All verbs end in el and most are regular. There are several irregular verbs but the quantity does not compare to the regular verbs. There is only one irregular verb and dropping the pronoun is common in informal speech. To Be This is the most irregular verb that exists. Dropping 'E' E''' means is and sometimes is omitted. If a noun is used in accusative case alone, the it is is implied: '''Telefonaj. It is a telephone. You may use the nominative case with it but it is less common than using e''' '''O Telefonaj is less common than Telefonaj e and Telefonaj but is still used. It is a telephone. The use of O Telefonaj e is considered to be formal; in fact, no omission occurs in formal writing and speech. Regular Verbs Regular verbs will conjugated as follows: Negation To negate a verb you add the prefix Nez-''': '''Nezgater I didn't go Nezza! I'm not! Passive Verbs To make a verb passive you use the past participle with the auxiliary verb to be Sza svarbelt I was killed Conditional Verbs Conditional verbs are formed with the auxiliary verb fjötel '(to will) and the past participle. The difference between this the using the ''future tense is that the auxiliary verb is that the auxiliary verb is used in the past tense. '''Fjöt gatelt I will go Fjöter gatelt I would go Auxiliary Verbs in Future Tense According to word order, there will be two participles proceeding one another at the end of a sentence. Fjöt gatelt önelt I will be gone Reflexive Verbs Infinitive reflexive verbs end in elde but conjugate exactly the same as normal verbs. However, pronouns get dropped (if they weren't already) and are replaced with relfexive pronouns. Otherwise the subject gets moved. Za öpne He hit himself Za s'Ester öfne <- Subject The restaurant opened (itself) Gerund Gerunds are formed by conjugating the verb with en: Kola-Denken Cola Drinking As for making adjectives, you take away the l''' from the infinite: '''magikel to enchant magike enchanting magikne enchanted Personal Pronouns Pluralisation This makes use the the suffix '-(e)sz' Slep (Book) -> Slepesz (Books) Telefon (Telephone) -> Telefonesz '''(Telephones) Articles There is no indefinite article but there is a definite article for each gender and other words that behave as articles. Contractions There are words such as '''ecê/a/o which are contractions of et sê/a/o (in/on the). But with contractions, you write: ec'Eerag on the Earth Adjectives Adjectives always end in e''' and decline just like nouns. Take the word '''s'Eer (the Earth) and skeje (blue): The article is acutally used on it's own when describing a noun: Sa skeje Eer. The blue Earth A sa skejej Eeraj e It is the blue Earth Comparative Adjectives This uses the particle mo placed before the adjective to make it comparative. Translates to "more" in English. S'Eer mo skeje e. The Earth is more blue. Superlative Adjective This time you actually use the particle momo meaning "more-more" or "most". S'Eer momo skeje e. The Earth is the most blue. Possession Possession is often shown with declension. To show something possesses another, you put the possessor with the declension after the noun. Eer Jes My Earth Alternatively, one can say of. Eer w Mak My Earth (Earth of Me-DAT) Supines Every clause must be separated with punctuation; the most common being a comma. The parts of a supine are separated likewise. (This rule also means that conjunctions always follow a comma). (Jê) so Brumej ueter, Ertaj level. I used the brush to draw a picture. the brush-ACC used, a picture to draw The infinitive is used in the second portion of a supine as the first half specifies the condition. Interrogation Interrogative verbs gain the prefix Be-''' and the word order doesn't change as with English. Thus possible responses to open questions involve repeating the verb conjuated properly used negation when necessary: '''Begates? Did you go? Gater. I went ''Yes '''Nezgater' I didn't go No A glottal stop '''(shown with a '; example only, apostrophe is not used in this way) is used when adding the interrogative prefix to a single syllable verb: '''e is be'e isn't (O) Esteraj bee. (It) isn't a restuarant Interrogative Adverbs These words are placed where the answer would normally go. What? This word actually declines like a noun and is treated like one despite bbeing registered as an adjective: Co Ekiliberaj beecze? What is fun? asking for definition Ekiliber Coj e? What is fun? for definition To Rondusaj beleves et Cog? What did you draw a circle on? On what did you draw a circle? Others The other words don't decline, are treated as adverbs the word order and replace the answer normally: *'xzo': where **'Ê bee xzo?': Where is he? *'tń': when **'Ê begate tń?': When is he going? *'Ce': who **Same conditions as Co **'Ce helbe svarbelt önet?': Who has died? **'A Cej bee?': Who is she? **'To Ceg Kolaj begefs?': To whom are you giving cola? *Possessive questions actually don't need a verb: **'Belotesz Ces?': Whose boots are these? ***''lit. Whose boots?'' ***Response:' Belotesz Jes': They are my boots. ****''lit. My boots.'' *There is no word for why but you can phrase it like this: **'Oj beeczes, de?': Why did you do it? **''lit. You did it, because?'' **Thus, one can simply answer: ***'Oj eczer, de...reason': I did it because...reason. *'qi': how **The most adverbial, so to speak. **'Oj beeczes qi?': How did you do it?